


Ближе к солнцу

by Skata



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slow Build, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skata/pseuds/Skata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив знает Баки всю свою жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ближе к солнцу

**Author's Note:**

> [Пост](http://sergeantjerkbarnes.tumblr.com/post/86085001805), вдохновивший автора.  
> [Тумблер](http://sergeantjerkbarnes.tumblr.com/) автора.  
>  Ворнинг: упоминание суицидальных наклонностей персонажа, канонное насилие.

_“Standing on the cliff face  
Highest fall you'll ever grace  
It scares me half to death  
Look out to the future  
But it tells you nothing  
So take another breath...  
Icarus is flying too close to the sun  
And Icarus's life, it has only just begun.”_  
— Bastille, “Icarus”

* * *

_ранее_

* * *

Ему девять, и он лежит в темноте на потрёпанных диванных подушках, когда осознаёт, что Баки – его лучший друг. Не просто сосед по парте, не просто ещё один школьный изгой, с которым он водится лишь потому, что больше никто не станет играть ни с одним из них, – нет, самый настоящий, верный лучший друг. Как Ширли и Лаура, которые по пятницам вплетают одинаковые ленточки в волосы, или Дэнни и Ира, которые делятся стеклянными шариками только друг с другом. Их двое.  
 _Стив и Баки_ , думает он про себя, примеряясь.  
— Чего улыбаешься? — сонно бормочет Баки. Свернувшись на своей кровати, он глядит на Стива; лунный свет поблёскивает во встрёпанных тёмных вихрах.  
— Ничего, — Стив внезапно смущён. Пусть Баки его лучший друг, Стив не уверен, что это взаимно. В конце концов, у Стива и выбора нет, но у Баки целый класс мальчишек, и те первыми зовут его играть и просят помочь с таблицей умножения. Такой он, Баки.  
Баки возится, чуть привстаёт на постели:  
— Нет уж, давай, выкладывай.  
— Мы ведь лучшие друзья, правда? — выпаливает Стив. И радуется, что темно, потому что краснеет.  
Мгновение Баки не говорит ничего, и Стив решается поднять взгляд. Он едва успевает поймать удивление в лице Баки, а тот уже отвечает широченной ухмылкой.  
— Ага, Роджерс, — его отец зовёт людей по фамилии, и Баки считает, что так и сам он делается взрослым, — конечно, друзья.  
Они бестолково улыбаются друг другу, и Баки валится обратно в подушку:  
— Ночи!  
Грудь Стива обычно кажется ему слишком маленькой и тесной, лёгкие как будто давят на ключицы, но на долю секунды ему вдруг становится легче дышать.  
— Ночи, Баки, — шепчет он в темноту.

* * *

Стиву шестнадцать, но скачка роста всё так же не видать, и потому он зачитывается греческой мифологией. Ему нравятся классические герои, Геракл, Ясон и Персей, упорные, сильные, бесстрашные перед лицом смерти – во имя того, за что стоит сражаться.  
— Господи, опять? — голос Баки раздаётся в комнате. Прислонившись к оконной раме, держа руки в карманах, он выглядит куда нахальней, чем должен выглядеть подросток. — Твоя ма впустила меня.  
Он выбирается в открытое окно на пожарную лестницу и соскальзывает вдоль горячей кирпичной стены, садясь рядом со Стивом.  
— Они стали классикой не просто так, Баки, — в тысячный раз говорит Стив. — Они и правда хороши.  
— Маловато картинок, — ворчит Баки, и это полная чушь – Баки лучший в их классе, всегда был. Он заглядывает Стиву через плечо, пробегая страницу: — О чём тут?  
— Миф об Икаре, — Стив возвращается к наброску перед самой историей. На рисунке Икар с опалёнными крыльями падает в ревущее море. Стив с улыбкой подталкивает Баки в плечо: — Ты должен прочесть, он о сопротивлении соблазну. Мы оба знаем, тебе этого недостаёт.  
Баки вздёргивает бровь и приваливается к Стиву, несмотря на невыносимый августовский зной.  
— А зачем сопротивляться? — и подмигивает в ответ на его гримасу. — Расскажи, о чём там, а? Я так устал, всё сойдёт.  
— Это история об отце и сыне, пытающихся покинуть Крит, — начинает Стив. — Отец – гениальный изобретатель, и создаёт по паре крыльев, чтобы они могли улететь. Только предупреждает Икара не подлетать слишком близко к солнцу или к морю, иначе воск на крыльях растает и он упадёт, — Стив открывает другую иллюстрацию, где Икар парит на широко распахнутых крыльях, на лице экстаз. — Но видишь, Икара всё это слишком взбудоражило. Отец велел ему успокоиться и лететь прямо, но Икару… — он вдруг смолкает, силясь отыскать верные слова. Он смутно чувствует: Баки наблюдает за ним, тихо вслушивается.  
— Икару, — продолжает Стив, — солнце казалось таким прекрасным, что он не смог не подлететь, даже зная, как это опасно. Воск в его крыльях растаял, он упал в море и утонул.  
— Вот вам и счастливый конец, — замечает Баки, и Стив смеётся было, но вдруг видит очень странное выражение на его лице. Сострадание, может быть, если это подходящее слово.  
— Такие вот греки, — Стив жмёт плечами. — Хотя… мы и сами знаем, каково было Икару.  
Баки остро взглядывает на него, лицо по-прежнему нечитаемо:  
— Правда?  
— Ага, — Стив указывает на яркое солнце, палящее плечи, охватившее их душной жарой. — Кажется, и мы сейчас растаем.  
— Ну, это поправимо, — отзывается Баки. — Хочешь мороженого?  
— Ещё бы, — Стив позволяет поднять себя на ноги и смеётся, нечаянно ткнувшись Баки в грудь. Поймав равновесие, поднимает глаза; Баки пристально, почти болезненно глядит на него, и улыбка Стива тускнеет:  
— Что?  
— Ничего, — бормочет Баки и ныряет обратно в окно, ни слова не говоря.

* * *

— Я думал, ты дожмёшь его и сам, — сухо цедит Стив, губкой стирая кровь со лба Баки, тот морщится.  
Им восемнадцать; Баки сидит на краю ванны, Стив на коленях перед ним, лицо и костяшки пальцев Баки все в синяках и крови, и это _не должно было случиться_ , только не _так_.  
Баки дёргает плечом, стараясь держать голову ровно:  
— Не ждал, что их окажется трое.  
— Да там и одного быть не должно было, Бак, — Стив стирает последнюю кровь у свежего фингала и переходит к костяшкам. Он страшно зол, но очень бережно удерживает руки Баки в своих, не понаслышке зная, как оно сейчас жжётся.  
Баки чуть заметно выдыхает, и Стив виновато замирает:  
— Не больно же, нет?  
— Не, — отзывается Баки, но смотрит в сторону, — я… спасибо.  
Стив слегка расслабляется:  
— Просто делаю своё дело, — но Баки по-прежнему не глядит на него, и Стив тянется к его лицу – Баки вздрагивает и отворачивается, стоит пальцам коснуться кожи.  
— Хей, посмотри на меня, — мягко зовёт Стив, — давай же, придурок, я лишь хочу убедиться, что с тобой всё в порядке.  
Медленно, стиснув челюсти, Баки встречает его взгляд:  
— Порядок, Стив.  
— Вот и флиртуй после этого с кучей девчонок, — поддразнивает он, пробегая губкой по припухшим костяшкам. — Похоже, некоторые из них уже обзавелись парнями.  
Баки подмигивает ему, напыщенно и смешно:  
— Не собираюсь становиться чьим-то парнем.  
— Мне-то не рассказывай, — стонет Стив. — И так наслушался от ребят из школы. О тебе и твоих подвигах.  
— Я красавчик, Роджерс, ничего не попишешь.  
— И скромняга к тому же, — отзывается Стив.  
Баки лишь ухмыляется.

* * *

Впервые Стив почти, _по-настоящему_ умирает в середине зимы. Ему двадцать один и он направляется к Баки; мамы не стало месяц назад и Стиву не хочется оставаться дома. Тот слишком пуст и в то же время слишком полон ей; Стив видит её у раковины, за столом, от дивана веет её мылом.  
Стив думает: повезло, что он почти не помнит отца.  
В Бруклине морозно, канавы завалены грязным снегом, на улицах толпы спешащих с работы домой. Стив рисует указатели – это не требует особых усилий, и буквы у него выходят очень опрятно. Вот только сегодня его отправили в другой конец города, и сейчас ему трудно дышать.  
Он пытается собраться, сфокусироваться на каждом шаге. Кажется, холод прошивает его насквозь. Точно кулак стиснул сердце и гонит по венам лёд с каждым хриплым вдохом.  
Стив знает, это плохо, может быть, очень плохо, но не представляет, насколько, до тех пор, пока не пытается сделать шаг, а ноги его не слушаются.  
Он пошатывается, силится сморгнуть подступающую знакомую черноту перед обмороком, зрение превращается в узкий тоннель. Лёгкие болят, он хватает воздух, закашливается судорожно, обдирая горло, чувствует привкус крови на языке и думает, _о Господи_.  
Он слышит, как его окликают по имени, и собирает все силы, чтобы посмотреть вверх, хотя его сгибает пополам, он едва в сознании. Мир кружится, но Стив узнает облик Баки где угодно.  
— Баки… — пытается сказать он, но всё, что может – снова закашляться кровью.  
— Стив? — у Баки испуганный голос, — эй, Стиви, ты что?.. — и звук шагов, всё быстрее и ближе, как будто Баки бежит.  
 _Он поскользнётся и свернёт себе шею_ , мутно думает Стив, но тут же чувствует, как боком валится в снег, глаза медленно закрываются, и больше он ничего не помнит.

* * *

Моргнув, он просыпается; большая круглая луна заглядывает в окно спальни Баки. На мгновение Стиву кажется: он опять мальчишка, ночует у Баки на полу.  
Он пытается вдохнуть, слышит хрип собственных лёгких и всё вспоминает.  
— Привет, — скрипит он. В ногах тут же что-то шуршит, и Баки склоняется над ним, бледный, как призрак.  
— Привет, дружище, — Баки старается не подать виду, но Стив слышит в его голосе страх, — как самочувствие?  
— Лучше некуда. Дай подняться – милю пробегу.  
Баки сдавленно смеётся, запустив пятерню в немытые мятые волосы.  
— Блядь, чтоб ты знал, ты напугал меня до чёрта. То есть, ты и раньше болел, но…  
— Порядок, — шепчет Стив; потянувшись, находит его левую руку и стискивает пальцы так крепко, как только может, — я в норме.  
— Если бы.  
— Как долго я пробыл в отключке?  
— Четыре дня, Стив, — и голос срывается на его имени – должно быть, послышалось, ведь Бак _никогда_ не плачет. — _Четыре дня_. Господи, я видел, как ты свалился в обморок, ты просто рухнул в снег и мне на миг показалось… — он смолкает, встряхивает головой. — Начался приступ и длился всё это время. Док сказал, что ничем не поможет, пока лихорадка не спадёт.  
Стив прикрывает глаза:  
— Похоже, мне повезло.  
— Ты просто слишком упрямый, чтобы сдаться.  
— Бак, у тебя голос измученный, — бормочет Стив, не открывая глаз. Он чувствует себя очень тяжёлым, а кровать Баки такая мягкая. — Тебе нужно немного поспать, не волнуйся за меня…  
— Господи боже, — хрипит Баки и свободной рукой ерошит его мокрые волосы, накрыв ладонью макушку. Стив урчит и тянется к руке, сколько хватает сил, и даже слегка улыбается, возвращаясь в беспамятство, а Баки судорожно вздыхает, согревая ему лицо.  
В следующий миг Стив проваливается в сон, но перед тем успевает услышать, как Баки легко прижимается ртом к его лбу.

* * *

Когда Стив окончательно приходит в себя, сознание проясняется, а лихорадка отступает, мать Баки приносит ему жидкий суп и рассказывает, как тот наотрез отказался отходить от постели, пока не стало понятно, что Стив поправится.  
Стив улыбается, краснеет и намерен благодарить Баки как минимум год – просто чудо, что тот не лишился работы, на целую неделю сказавшись больным, ведь сам Стив уж точно потерял место – но Баки никак не отыскать.  
По правде, они едва видятся за целых три дня, и Стив наконец сознаёт, что Баки старательно его избегает. Он возвращается из доков после заката, проглатывает ужин, справляется о его здоровье и падает спать на диван, неважно, сколько раз Стив упрашивал его снова ночевать на кровати. Он больше не сидит у его постели и односложно отвечает о том, как провёл день.  
Стив чувствует себя эгоистичным кретином, но это ранит, и тут ничего не поделаешь. Едва набравшись сил, чтобы стоять на ногах, он садится в сыром, заплесневелом коридоре перед квартирой Барнсов и ждёт, когда Баки вернётся домой.  
Он, наверно, задрёмывает – как будто не проспал всю неделю – но Баки будит его окликом «Стив?», тем самым встревоженным тоном, каким говорит, когда Стив на грани приступа астмы или прикован к постели гриппом.  
— Всё в порядке, я просто ждал тебя, — поясняет Стив, и лицо Баки смягчается. Вздохнув, он устраивается на полу напротив.  
— Ну, давай, — и взмахивает рукой.  
Стив хмурится:  
— Почему ты избегаешь меня?  
— С чего ты взял, — тут же отнекивается Баки. Но Стив твёрдо глядит на него, и тот ёрзает, и по привычке поджимает губы, ведь даже хмурясь всё равно кажется надувшимся. — Ну ладно, ладно, не смотри на меня так. Ты выглядишь точно, как ма.  
Стив напускает ещё более суровый вид, изображая миссис Барнс и её «вы меня разочаровываете, мальчики», и Баки фыркает, откидываясь затылком к стене.  
— Я только… — начинает он, уставившись себе в колени. — Я… Я же сказал тебе, Стиви, ты чертовски меня испугал.  
Среди всего, к чему он старался быть готовым – особенному к тому, что Баки наконец-то осознал: ему не нужен чахлый и больной Стив Роджерс, который постоянно тянет его вниз, – к этому Стив точно не готов.  
— Прости? — пробует он в замешательстве.  
— О господи, не извиняйся, — прерывает Баки, — просто… мне нужно время… кое-что обдумать. Вот и всё.  
— Что обдумать?  
Качнув головой, Баки широко ему улыбается, и в лице его проскальзывает грусть, которой раньше Стив не замечал.  
— А вот это, приятель… секрет.  
Он поднимается, не давая Стиву возразить, и ставит его на ноги, как раньше, проводит в квартиру и захлопывает за ними дверь.  
Остаток вечера Стив что есть сил стремится его рассмешить. Он чувствует странное отчаянье, свернувшееся в животе, яростное желание стереть с лица Баки следы этой печали. И шутит о собственной стряпне, рассказывает все эти истории «а помнишь, когда…» из детства и передразнивает их до тех пор, пока Баки не сгибается над кухонным столом; его плечи вздрагивают от беззвучного смеха, а Стив наконец-то может дышать.

* * *

Мать Баки умирает годом позже, и теперь они сами по себе. Снимают крохотную грязную квартирку, самую дешёвую, что смогли отыскать, и работают, сколько могут, только бы удержаться на плаву.  
Когда после уплаты аренды у них остаются деньги, Баки ходит на свидания, приглашает девушку в кафе или на танцы. Он всегда зовёт Стива пойти вместе, но Стив соглашается через два на третий.  
Девушки не хотят целоваться с таким тощим парнем, как Стив, уж точно не когда рядом Баки, высоченный, сильный и обаятельный, с блестящими глазами и шальной, бесшабашной улыбкой.  
Стив их нисколько не винит.

* * *

Им двадцать пять, Стив поздно возвращается из бакалейной и находит Баки на кухне: тот растянулся за столом с полным стаканом виски. Судя по полупустой бутылке, стакан не первый.  
— Господи, Бак, — Стив убирает бутылку и выливает стакан в раковину; Баки даже не смотрит. — Баки, что на тебя нашло?  
Баки вяло указывает на листок на столе, и у Стива обрывается сердце. Он знает, что там, ещё до того, как видит жирный чёрный штамп: 1А.  
— Тебя приняли, — он похлопывает Баки по плечу, — это же здорово. Будешь сражаться за правое дело.  
Баки фыркает, хлюпко и пьяно:  
— Точно. Уж там-то от меня будет толк.  
Стив притягивает стул и садится за стол рядом с ним, их колени соприкасаются.  
— Баки, брось. Я крепче, чем кажусь, я справлюсь, — он умолкает, разглядывая профиль Баки в слабом свете, его ровный нос и опущенные уголки рта. — К тому же, я окажусь там ещё раньше, чем ты об этом узнаешь.  
— Никогда этого не понимал, — медленно произносит Баки, глядя Стиву прямо в глаза. От него пахнет потом, и виски, и солью из доков, запах моря въелся в одежду навечно, — отчего ты _хочешь_ пойти.  
— Им нужна любая помощь, — отвечает Стив.  
— Не пойми превратно, — ворчит Баки, — но ради всех святых, пусть тебя никогда не возьмут.  
Стив отшатывается, задетый, но Баки тянется к нему, обхватает ладонью за шею и привлекает к себе, и на один безумный миг Стиву кажется, Баки его _поцелует_ , но Баки только упирается лбом ему в лоб и зажмуривается что есть сил.  
— Прости, — тихо просит он, — Стив, прости. Мне сегодня все мозги отшибло.  
— Ничего, — отзывается Стив. — Приказ может прийти в любой день теперь, верно? Отыщем тебе славную девчонку на танцы, что скажешь? Может, она даже будет слать тебе любовные письма.  
Баки смеётся, низко и тяжело, его дыхание обжигает Стиву рот. Он отстраняется, распрямившись, губы кривятся в улыбке:  
— Ты что-то с чем-то, Роджерс, знаешь об этом?  
— Ну, учитывая, что ты говоришь так уже десять лет, я был бы идиотом, если бы не знал, — Стив поднимается на ноги. — Давай же, тупица, тебе нужен кофе. Иначе утром будешь никаким.  
— Что б я без тебя делал, — тянет Баки, и Стив легонько пихает его в руку, но тот пьёт кофе всё равно.

* * *

На следующий день, пытаясь уложить ящики с картошкой, Стив случайно подслушивает беседу двух женщин: их соседка получила похоронку о сыне.  
Той ночью ему снятся похоронные письма и Баки в гробу. Он просыпается, задыхаясь, сердце сковано льдом, и два часа не может заснуть.

* * *

Накануне отбытия Баки они идут на катастрофическое (только для Стива) двойное свидание, и Бак обнимает его, и называет придурком, и Стив отшучивается, заталкивая поглубже свой страх, а потом Баки исчезает в толпе.  
 _Скоро увидимся, дружище_ , со всей силы думает Стив, так, будто это правда.

* * *

Агент Пэгги Картер умная, красивая и жёсткая, как чёрт, и Стив чуть-чуть влюбляется в неё, увидев, как та лихо бьёт.

* * *

Стиву двадцать пять; он на фут выше и на полсотни килограмм тяжелее, чем шестью месяцами раньше, и Баки _не умер, не может быть мёртв_ , ему _нельзя умирать_.  
Стив прокладывает путь сквозь… господи, да это же тюрьма, тюрьма, оснащённая огромными танками, со стражниками на каждом шагу и _изолятором_ , как сказал усатый солдат-англичанин, – Стив пробивается сквозь базу Шмидта и Золы и, даже зная, что приступ астмы теперь невозможен, всё равно думает, грудь вот-вот разорвётся.  
 _Полковник Филлипс не знал наверняка_ , беспрерывно твердит себе Стив. _Джеймс частое имя, Барнс частая фамилия. И наверняка он не знал._  
Он как раз гадает, стоит ли преследовать Золу, который напоминает Поросёнка Порки, но всё равно чертовски опасен и сейчас пытается сбежать, когда различает мягкий голос.  
— Сержант… 32557…  
Сердце застревает в горле. Он знает этот голос, знает его всю свою жизнь, каждый оттенок его выжжен в памяти до самых костей.  
Он отстёгивает Баки от стола (Баки улыбается, произнося его имя, и тут же снова зовёт его, как будто не верит глазам) и помогает подняться. Стив знает: он позже поймёт, через что прошёл Баки, возможно, даже сорвётся, но сейчас он должен вытащить их из этого ада.  
И вытаскивает.  
Они бегут изо всех сил, спасаясь с базы, здания позади расцветают гигантскими цветками огня. Баки сильно хромает, едва держится прямо, и Стив одной рукой обнимает его за плечи, пытаясь сохранять равновесие. Они спешат в лес, в темноту и прохладный, желанный туман.  
После того прыжка Стиву хватит пламени и жара на всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Едва они достигают деревьев, Баки просит:  
— Стой, погоди…  
— Что такое? — выдыхает Стив резко. Оглядывает Баки с ног до головы и принимается мягко ощупывать, ища ранения, которые мог пропустить.  
Баки тяжко дышит, он весь в пепле, грязи и поту, и глаза совсем шалые. Никогда в жизни Стив не был так несказанно счастлив видеть кого-то.  
— Нет, нет, Стив, я в норме, — Баки похлопывает его по руке, — просто… — он отклоняется, скользит глазами по его лицу, отмечает рост и широкие плечи. — Господи, Стиви, только глянь-ка. Наконец-то получил тело под стать своей глупости?  
Облегчение бьёт в груди ключом, Стив сдавленно смеётся:  
— До чёрта рад, что ты жив, Бак. Ты просто не представляешь.  
— Чуть-чуть представляю, — отзывается Баки. И слабо улыбается ему, но улыбка не касается глаз. — Хей, иди сюда, а?  
Одной рукой Стив уже обхватывает Баки за плечи, так что просто шагает ближе и Баки теперь весь в его руках. На миг это странно – во всех их прежних объятиях Стив был много меньше – но тут Бак тихо всхлипывает и прячет лицо у него на шее, стискивая Капитанскую форму на спине.  
Стив обнимает его ещё крепче, прямо здесь, у края чёрных холодных лесов, глубоко на вражеской территории; в какой-нибудь сотне метров база Гидры сгорает дотла.  
На мгновение кажется: всё в порядке.  
Оно длится недолго.

* * *

— Ну, — говорит Баки как-то ночью, спустя пару недель после создания Ревущих Коммандос, пока Стив раскатывает одеяло в их палатке, — агент Картер.  
Стив краснеет и, пряча улыбку, отводит взгляд:  
— Ага, и что с ней?  
— Чертовски хорошенькая, — голос Баки дразнящий и лёгкий, — и сдаётся мне, защитник ей не нужен.  
— Хук правой у неё средненький, — вскользь замечает Стив. Падает на одеяло и оглядывается на Баки: тот тщательно, до последней морщинки разглаживает запасную майку. — С чего вдруг такое любопытство?  
— Любишь её? — спрашивает Баки. Аккуратно сворачивает майку и укладывает в рюкзак.  
— Не знаю, — честно отзывается Стив. Подняв глаза, ловит взгляд Баки и чувствует странную неуверенность, он будто школьник, шушукающийся о самой красивой девчонке в классе. — Едва ли я знаю её достаточно хорошо, чтобы по-настоящему полюбить, — умолкает. — Но знаешь, Баки, я, кажется, мог бы. Ну, после того, как всё закончится. Мог бы жениться на ней.  
Баки кратко кивает.  
— Она тебе нравится? — вдруг занервничав, спрашивает Стив. — Она должна тебе нравиться, Бак, я не смогу ухаживать за девушкой, которую ты на дух…  
— Расслабься, Роджерс, — смеётся Баки, — агент Картер одна на миллион. И если ты сделаешь ей предложение – когда всё закончится – она будет чокнутой, если не пойдёт за тебя.  
Стив ухмыляется ему, на душе светлей, чем за всё это время. Баки моргает пару раз и возвращает усмешку, на мгновение становясь таким, как прежде, до лабораторий Золы, до пыток, о которых Стив не может думать, не захлёбываясь собственной яростью.  
— Только представь, — продолжает Баки, — однажды заживёшь в тихом местечке со своей _Пэгги Роджерс_ , и парочка белокурых ребятишек будет хвастать на весь класс, что их отец Капитан Америка…  
— Ох, закройся, — Стив по-прежнему улыбается, — как будто ты не будешь жить по соседству со своей собственной симпатичной девчушкой и детьми.  
— Чертовски верно, — соглашается Баки, — ладно, я устал. Ночи, большой парень.  
— И тебе спокойной, _Джеймс_ , — откликается Стив, ведь Бак прекрасно знает, от прозвища «большой парень» ему ужасно неловко. Но Баки лишь перекатывается на свою сторону, отворачиваясь к скату палатки, и не отвечает ни слова.

* * *

Неделей позже они слышат гудение поезда, увозящего Золу в Мюнхен.  
— Запрыгнуть на летящий поезд, — недоверчиво тянет Баки. Позади него Гейб потрошит свои консервы с бобами. Ревущие Коммандос на взводе, раззадоренные дюжиной успешных заданий.  
— Похоже на то, — говорит Стив.  
Баки встряхивает головой:  
— Ты станешь моей смертью, Роджерс.

* * *

Стиву двадцать пять, и сейчас он уверен: ему не дожить до двадцати шести.  
Он направляет самолёт прямо вниз, пикируя в ледяной океан, в ухе звучит голос Пэгги.  
Ударом его отбрасывает в стену. Вода врывается в кабину, и он уходит под лёд.  
Оставшиеся секунды он радуется, что всё закончится так быстро: он эгоист, и ему не хочется дольше оплакивать жизнь, которую он мог бы прожить. Которую они могли прожить.  
В самый последний миг он вспоминает о тёмных волосах и средненьком хуке правой, и знает, что это неправильно, но человек, о котором он думает, проваливаясь всё глубже и глубже и глубже, не пользуется губной помадой.

* * *

_позже_

* * *

Когда маска Солдата падает на асфальт, открывая лицо, Стив думает: он не сделал в жизни столько хорошего, чем бы мог заслужить это.  
Когда Зимний Солдат спрашивает: «Какой, к чёрту, Баки?», Стив думает: он совершил достаточно ужасных вещей.

* * *

Сейчас 2013, и Стиву двадцать шесть и одновременно девяносто пять, и Баки замер напротив на хэликериере, _Баки_ , что стаскивал для него подушки с дивана, когда им было по девять, и прогнал главного школьного задиру, когда им было одиннадцать, и разделил с ним украденный самогон в четырнадцать, и дрался с Джеком МакГиннисом в их пятнадцать, а в шестнадцать рассказывал Стиву, как снял кофточку с Пэтти Эйкерс, в восемнадцать стирал ему кровь с коленок и подбитого глаза – стирал с этой проклятой _нежностью_ , и вместе со Стивом был на похоронах его матери, а после предложил ему пожить у себя, и всегда уговаривал его пойти в художественную школу, и спаивал, и смеялся над шутками, и латал синяки, отбивал у бесчисленных хулиганов, спал бок о бок в темноте бруклинской квартирки и десятков лагерей, разбросанных по Европе, устроил Стива на своей кровати, пока тот болел, и не ходил на работу, пока Стив не поправился, обнимал его и трепал по лицу и закидывал руку ему на плечи, ухмылялся ему тысячи раз тысячей разных ухмылок, и стискивал в Италии, в туманном лесу, как будто ни за что на свете не стоило так держаться, и Стив не может драться с Баки. Он лучше умрёт.  
Он позволяет щиту соскользнуть в Потомак, и сам следует за щитом.  
Стив думает, наверное, так и должно быть. Похоже, его судьба утонуть.

* * *

Он не ждёт, что когда-нибудь снова очнётся, но как и в прошлое время, приходит в себя.  
— Я слева, — сипит он; фоном звучит Марвин Гэй. Сэм глядит на него и улыбается.

* * *

Они ищут Баки три месяца, по всей Восточной Европе, и снова и снова заходят в тупик. Стив постоянно звонит Наташе, та отвечает на каждый третий звонок, но он знает – она в порядке, просто выясняет, что дальше.  
В первую неделю Стив прочитывает папку Зимнего Солдата от корки до корки и пытается не слететь с катушек. Вместо этого он насквозь пробивает стену заброшенного здания, как раз когда появляется Сэм, со стаканами кофе в руках.  
— Рад, что мы прокладываем путь к здоровью, — комментирует он.  
Стив поводит плечом:  
— Я выбрал неживой предмет.  
— Ох, мой прокол. Ты просто столп эмоциональной стабильности, — Сэм протягивает ему кофе и садится в машину. По слухам, Баки недавно видели на окраинах Волгограда, туда они и направятся.  
Стив знает, что обязан Сэму до конца своих дней, неважно, сколько их будет.  
Он неустанно благодарит его, пока наконец Сэм не просит завязывать с этим взглядом Бэмби, или он пнёт Капитана Америку прямо в его литой, преисполненный свободы зад.  
Стив умолкает, и они едут в Волгоград.  
Где ничего не находят.

* * *

Проходит три месяца; становится ясно, Баки не отыскать, пока тот сам не захочет, и они возвращаются в Штаты. Стив предлагает подбросить Сэма домой, но Сэм твёрдо решил, что не оставит его одного первую пару ночей, раз Стив проявлял из-за Баки суицидальные наклонности.  
Стив протестует примерно десять секунд, потом понимает, чёрта с два Сэм отступится, и только вздыхает; они вместе направляются в его новую (после истории с Фьюри) квартиру.  
Стив отпирает дверь, заходит внутрь и замирает как вкопанный. Сэм, строчивший смс-ку (возможно, Наташе) всю дорогу наверх, впечатывается ему в спину.  
— Спасибо, что предупредил, — замечает он. — Ужасно люблю натыкаться на кирпичные стены, — но Стив молчит, и Сэм хмурится: — Что?  
Не в силах вымолвить ни слова, Стив смещается в сторону, позволяя Сэму увидеть всё самому.  
Баки сидит за кухонным столом, сложив перед собой руки. Стив различает блеск металлических пальцев.  
— Баки? — неуверенно зовёт он, пытаясь унять всплеск яркой и острой надежды. И едва слышит бормотание Сэма за спиной:  
— Нет, серьёзно? Чувак, битых три месяца.  
Баки не двигается, не глядит на него. Вокруг темно, весь свет на кухне – от уличных фонарей, но Стив по сутулой спине понимает, какой тот измученный. Небритый, длинные волосы грязными клиньями обрамляют лицо.  
— Я не он. Я не Баки.  
Стив делает маленький шаг вперёд:  
— Тогда кто ты?  
— _Не знаю_ , — и у Стива немножко обрывается сердце.  
— Ничего, — торопится он, — хей, всё в порядке. Мы это выясним.  
— Стив, — тихо начинает Сэм позади, — я знаю, у вас тут особый момент, я только напомнить, что он пытался убить тебя. Было дело.  
— Он не причинит мне вреда, — откликается Стив, игнорируя недоверчивое фырканье Сэма, и медленно приближается к Баки, пока не оказывается совсем близко, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Баки по-прежнему не шелохнётся.  
Стив оборачивается к Сэму, и этот Сэмов взгляд наверно что-то значит, раз Сэм говорит:  
— О… — и снова, — _о_ , — а потом, — Господи, мог бы и рассказать мне.  
Стив без понятия, о чём тот толкует – ведь Сэм точно знает их с Баки историю, знает, как много Бак для него значит, тут нечему удивляться – но это неважно. Ведь Баки выглядит смертельно уставшим, он будто прожил на улице несколько недель, но он жив, цел и он сидит на кухне Стива, как сидел жизнь назад, скрыв металлическую руку потрёпанной чёрной толстовкой, и Стив чувствует, как что-то в груди встаёт на место.  
Потянувшись, он опускает ладонь на тёплое, живое плечо, касаясь так осторожно, будто успокаивает напуганного зверя. Баки чуть дёргается под рукой, но не отталкивает её.  
— Здесь ты в безопасности, — твёрдо говорит Стив и идёт раскладывать диван.  
— Ты ведь дашь ему отдельную кровать, верно, — вздыхает Сэм. — Я прослежу.  
Но, говоря это, прячет улыбку.

* * *

Первые две ночи Баки совсем не спит. Стив слышит, как тот шуршит по комнатам под утро, и думает, это добрый знак – ведь Баки с лёгкостью умеет быть бесшумным, он может ускользнуть в ночи, а Стив и не поймёт до самого утра. И то, что Бак шумит, как самый обычный человек, зная, что Стив и Сэм прислушиваются к каждому его движению, хороший признак. Это хорошо.  
Но на день Баки запирается в комнате, отказываясь общаться с ними.  
Сэм считает, просто чудо, что он не кататоник, _так что возьми себя в руки, Роджерс, и дай ему самому разгрестись в этом дерьме. Если он уйдёт, он уйдёт._

* * *

Третьей ночью Баки спит два часа и просыпается с истошным задушенным вскриком – Стив слышит через стенку их комнат.  
Он шлёт смс-ку Наташе: «Привет, надеюсь, у тебя всё хорошо. Пришли мне открытку оттуда, где ты. А ещё Баки сейчас у меня в гостиной».  
«сэм с тобой?» — спустя пару секунд отзывается та, прислав с текстом фото: вздёрнув бровь, она чуть улыбается в камеру, солнечный свет пляшет в глазах. Стив пытается просчитать часовой пояс. Должно быть, она где-то в Европе.  
«Да, — отвечает он, — не волнуйся, я не совсем беспомощный».  
Телефон вздрагивает минутой позже, слегка напугав его, – всё внимание Стив сосредоточил на комнате Баки, пытаясь различить даже шорох.  
Наташа пишет: «спорно», — но завершает текст смайлом.  
Стив до смешного долго пытается подобрать смайл в ответ. Наконец выбирает один, с прямой линией рта – тот выглядит достаточно недовольным – и теперь никто не скажет, что Стив Роджерс не справляется с смс-ками.  
Он засыпает с телефоном на подушке, всем телом прижавшись к стене. Донельзя странно понимать, что Баки рядом, прямо за стеной, всего в каком-то метре, и Стив прекрасно знает, как успокоить его после кошмара (оба научились этому после смерти их матерей), но Сэм сказал, он не должен появляться рядом с Баки ночью. Тот слишком нестабилен, слишком опасен.  
 _Мне жаль, Баки_ , в отчаянии думает Стив, проваливаясь в сон. Слова кажутся такими никчёмными.  
 _Чёрт возьми, как мне жаль._

* * *

Неделю спустя Сэм у плиты жарит яичницу, а Стив наливает им две чашки кофе. Ранний утренний свет падает на линолеум, тёплый, прозрачный.  
Стив поднимает глаза и едва не роняет любимую кружку.  
Баки замер в дверях, на лице настороженность, мышцы напряжены, как пружины. Он так и не побрился, не вымыл волосы, но на нём штаны и футболка ЩИТа, явно стащенные из стивова шкафа, и это огромный шаг вперёд после окровавленного, разбитого бронежилета и рваной чёрной толстовки, в которых он появился.  
Стив ждёт. Сэм достаёт третью тарелку из шкафа.  
Баки поднимает глаза:  
— Стив?  
Голос хрипит от долгого молчания, и Баки насторожен, как чёрт, но всё равно это самое лучшее, что Стив когда-либо слышал.  
— Да, Баки, — отзывается он, и в этот раз его не поправляют. — Это я. Ты голодный?  
Баки кивает.

* * *

Баки наотрез отказывается встречаться с психиатрами бывшего ЩИТа (пусть даже те были повторно проверены Фьюри после распада конторы), отчасти решительно не доверяя глобальным организациям, отчасти радуясь своему праву сказать «нет» как можно чаще.  
Кроме того, Баки отказывается: обрезать волосы (он побрился, но только на своих условиях); носить футболку «1й фанат Железного Человека», любезно присланную Тони Старком; есть пищу с томатами (Стив подозревает в этом чистый каприз, ведь у Баки никогда не было проблем с помидорами); выходить на пробежку со Стивом и Сэмом (хотя часами тренируется в своей комнате, сам) и поливать блинчики кленовым сиропом.  
Он неохотно общается с найденным Сэмом терапевтом и спит около трёх часов за ночь. Порой он просыпается от крика или рвоты, и Стив учится хвататься за щит – Фьюри достал его из Потомака – когда дверь его спальни открывается после полуночи: он уже не раз просыпался от металлической хватки на горле.  
Но Бак никогда не заходит слишком далеко – его глаза расширяются, морок спадает, и он в ужасе шарахается с кровати. На следующий день он избегает Стива, не разжимая губ от стыда и ненависти к себе. Но никогда не уходит.  
Стив невыразимо благодарен за каждый миг, что Баки остаётся. За каждый медленный, острый, болезненный миг, за каждый день, что Баки запирается в комнате, за каждую ночь, когда ни один из них не спит, за каждый раз, когда показывается Зимний Солдат, огрызаясь на русском.  
Стив знает, как это больно. Когда бы он ни думал о годах между ними, о десятилетиях пыток и обнулений, запертых в мозгу Баки, о вещах, которых того заставляли делать, ему хочется уничтожить Гидру до последнего агента, голыми руками.  
Он никогда не забудет, что прочёл в его папке, и никогда не простит тех, кто сыграл в этом хоть малейшую роль.  
Но Господи боже, у него снова есть _Баки_ , и он всё больше _Баки_ с каждым днём. Стив даже не представляет, как мучительно всё это для него. Знает, как тому было бы проще уйти и не пытаться вспомнить, утонуть в онемении Зимнего Солдата навечно.  
Это больно, и эгоистично, и он попадёт за это в ад, но Стив так рад, что Баки выбирает бороться.

* * *

Они переезжают в Башню Старка, для большей безопасности и близости к оставшимся Мстителям – оказывается, если ты хоть раз бился против пришельцев с Тони Старком, тот оборудует для тебя целый этаж в своём огромном небоскрёбе.  
Когда Стив спрашивает об этом у Пеппер, та только вздыхает:  
— Мы над этим работаем. А пока, кэп, просто прими это как комплимент.  
Так он и поступает.

* * *

Стиву двадцать шесть, идёт 2014 и всё до странности, невозможно в порядке.  
Никто не пытается захватить мир, терапия Баки проходит в основном довольно гладко. Он больше не чувствует ярости или боли, вспоминая о чём-то, – только прикрывает глаза, позволяя памяти пройти сквозь него.  
Иногда он делится со Стивом, когда это память о Бруклине или войне, случай из детства или как они сражались бок о бок. Но чаще молчит – вспоминая лицо мишени, запах дыма и крови, тёмные углы и крыши городов, разбросанных по всему миру.  
Стив принимает всё, как есть. Они оба так делают.  
Тони предлагает Сэму обустроить в Башне собственный этаж, с тех пор, как они воспылали взаимной любовью, препираясь со Стивом в первые тридцать секунд знакомства. Сэм отклоняет предложение, сообщив, что, хоть и не собирается в ближайшее время возвращаться в столицу, предпочитает жить как обычный человек в обыкновенной квартире.  
Тони отвечает:  
— Отлично, как знаешь. Всё равно я уже израсходовал весь свой птичий декор на Хоукая.  
Сэм закатывает глаза. Тони вносит его в защитную систему Джарвиса, чтобы тот мог появляться, когда хочет.  
Стиву приходит на ум, что Тони был одинок очень, очень долгое время.  
Они с Баки сваливают коробки и сумки в гостиной – у них так мало личных вещей, что перебраться удаётся в одну ходку – и пытаются обжиться в новом доме. Стив падает на кушетку с альбомом и кофе. Баки прямиком идёт в новую спальню и без единого слова мягко прикрывает за собой дверь.  
Стив рисует шаткую пожарную лестницу ночью, сияющий огромный диск луны и еле удерживается, чтобы не дорисовать под ней Баки.

* * *

Как-то ночью, пару недель спустя, Стиву не спится; в два часа раздаётся стук в дверь. Он знает, это Баки, и по звуку металла о дерево понимает: тот стучал левой рукой; отчего-то это кажется важным. Стив босыми ногами шлёпает открыть.  
— Привет, — бормочет Баки, потупившись. На нём пижамные штаны и одна из стивовых футболок, волосы собраны в хвост, во тьме он кажется странно маленьким и молодым. — Можно войти? Обещаю тебя не душить.  
— Конечно, — Стив отступает, давая дорогу.  
Баки садится на край его постели:  
— Не мог уснуть.  
— И я, — Стив неловко топчется в изножье кровати. Он так и не понял, сколько пространства оставлять Баки в эти дни.  
— Ты светишься, — мягко говорит тот.  
Стив мысленно перебирает все варианты контекста и ничего не находит:  
— Что?  
— Во всех его воспоминаниях, ты, в прошлом, — отвечает Баки. Порой он говорит о Баки Барнсе и Зимнем Солдате в третьем лице, Сэм считает, это ожидаемо. — В каждом воспоминании ты светишься.  
— Я… не совсем понимаю, о чём ты.  
Баки досадливо вздыхает, опираясь о колени локтями, чёрная тень в темноте.  
— Знаешь, ты ведь в каждом его воспоминании, — шепчет он. — С тех пор, как он подрос настолько, чтобы помнить, он помнит тебя. Даже когда тебя не было рядом, даже когда он ушёл воевать, он думал о тебе. Иногда с ума сходил от беспокойства.  
— Ты всегда слишком волновался за меня, Бак, — откликается Стив.  
Баки как не слышит:  
— И всегда… от тебя шёл этот _свет_ , отражался от кожи, точно на тебя направили гигантский прожектор. Так он тебя помнит, ты весь золотой и улыбаешься ему. Каждый раз, — он поднимает взгляд на Стива. — У меня в башке слишком много тебя, и ты сияешь, как чёртово солнце.  
Стив понятия не имеет, что сказать.  
— Он всегда считал, что тебя не заслуживает, — продолжает Баки. — Даже когда вы были детьми, он знал, ты особенный.  
— Я не особенный, — через боль в горле давит Стив.  
— Ну, он был уверен. Только поэтому ты ещё жив.  
Стив не знает, Баки сейчас о том, как вытащил его из Потомака, или о том, как спасал ему жизнь бессчётное число раз до войны и на войне, но в конце концов, это не так уж и важно. Результат не меняется.  
Стив опускается на пол перед ним, обнимает за бёдра. Кладёт голову ему на колени и глубоко вдыхает, заполняя лёгкие его запахом, кондиционером для белья, шампунем и солоноватым оттенком кожи. Он помнит, как точно так же сидел в церкви сотни раз, костлявые коленки болели от жёсткого пола.  
Стив заглядывает Баки в лицо, темнота окутывает их покрывалом. Что-то рождается внутри, рвётся наружу сквозь рёбра, живое, сильное тепло, которое не описать.  
Баки осторожно протягивает правую руку и зарывается пальцами ему в волосы. Стив закрывает глаза, подаваясь к руке, и Баки судорожно вдыхает.  
— Ладно, — нарушает Стив долгие секунды тишины, — пойдём спать.  
Они забираются под простыни на его кровати, и Стив, поколебавшись мгновение, обнимает Баки, ложась лицом к лицу, как они часто лежали в их комнате слишком холодными зимами. Разве что Баки теперь меньший.  
Стив прижимается лбом к его лбу, обнимает за талию и засыпает.

* * *

Стив просыпается в пустой постели. Но придя в кухню, видит Наташу и Сэма – те пекут блинчики, а Баки жарит бекон, и наконец по-настоящему ему улыбается:  
— Хей, большой парень, мы уже заждались.  
— Не зови меня так, — машинально откликается Стив, слегка краснея. — Привет, Наташа.  
— Привезла тебе открытку из Одессы. Она на столе.  
Стив поднимает открытку. На фото огромные пролёты каменных ступенек с надписью «Потёмкинская лестница». На другой стороне округлым Наташиным почерком выведено: «Хей, ребята, надеюсь, вам без меня весело. Скоро увидимся. Н».  
— Спасибо, — говорит Стив, странно тронутый. Она кивает, довольная, и мастерски переворачивает блинчик.  
Они завтракают вчетвером, сгрудившись вокруг стола на кухне, передавая друг другу сироп, и кофе, и апельсиновый сок, и Сэм заворачивает бекон в свой блинчик, как буррито, разжигая локальную блинчико-бурритную революцию. Наташа бормочет что-то по-русски, и Баки фыркает в кофе, и это утро – одно из лучших в жизни Стива.

* * *

За пару месяцев Баки знакомится с прочими Мстителями, по одному; каждую встречу организует и курирует агент Коулсон.  
Сколько Стив понимает, после Наташи Баки больше всех симпатизирует Клинту, похоже, у них много общего. Доктор Бэннер его успокаивает, Тор приводит в замешательство, а узнав Тони получше, Баки считает его в равной степени раздражающим и смешным. Как и все остальные.  
Баки перекидывается с Нат общими шутками на семи языках, обсуждает работу с Клинтом и зависает на этаже доктора Бэннера, когда взволнован, расстроен или зол. Он бесстыдно провоцирует Тони и учит Тора готовить макароны с сыром, потому что, оказывается, ему нравится их готовить.  
Бывает, он ещё просыпается от крика, но это случается всё реже, и никогда в те ночи, что Баки спит в кровати Стива. Вместе они ночуют три-четыре раза в неделю.  
Когда Стив просыпается, кровать всегда пуста. И неясно, почему его это тревожит.

* * *

Стив просыпается ночью от звона стаканов на кухне. Скатывается с кровати и, нахмурившись, идёт через холл.  
Баки развалился на диване в гостиной, бутылка водки (настоящей русской водки, с надписью кириллицей, чёрт знает, где достал) возвышается на кофейном столике. Баки держит полупустой стакан металлической рукой, и Стива внезапно накрывает ощущением дежавю – тот вечер многолетней давности, когда Баки призвали в армию первым.  
— Хей, Бак, — Стив осторожно опускается на диван, стараясь не задеть и не разлить водку. Откинувшись на подлокотник, засовывает ступни Баки под ноги. — Ты чего тут?  
— Кошмар приснился, — скрипит Баки.  
— Не расскажешь?  
— Приснилось, что я не попал тебе в живот, — отрывисто говорит он, глотая водку, и морщится от жжения. Тянется к нему и живыми пальцами стучит Стиву по лбу, прямо между глаз: — Я попал сюда.  
— Только сон.  
— Он чуть не сбылся.  
— Ты спас мне жизнь, — напоминает Стив, пристально глядя на Баки. — Не зная, что происходит, не зная, кто я. Я был твоим заданием, твоим приказом на убийство, но ты меня спас.  
— Да уж, — кивает Баки, — прострелив три раза и забив до полусмерти.  
— Дерьмо случается, — замечает Стив и в награду слышит удивлённый резкий смех.  
На мгновение они умолкают; потом Баки говорит:  
— Уж мы-то получили свою долю, а?  
Стив соглашается:  
— Что есть, то есть. Но теперь всё в порядке, как ни странно. Ну, почти всегда.  
— _Иногда_ , — поправляет Баки. Стив лишь поводит плечом. Уже то, что Баки жив в этом столетии, для него просто чёртово чудо.  
— Расскажи мне о чём-нибудь, — просит Баки. Это значит: _расскажи воспоминание о нас_.  
И Стив рассказывает. Он начинает с самого начала, первое, что помнит со школьного двора, изредка перескакивая на то, что находит занятным. Рассказывает о Джеке МакГиннисе и Пэтти Эйкерс, о его отце-солдате и своей матери, которая работала на двух работах, о диванных подушках и Кони-Айленде, о том, как они трижды ходили в кино на «Белоснежку и семь гномов» – всё потому, что Стив был в восторге от рисовки, о том, как он дрался с хулиганами и бегал по девочкам.  
— Не только по девочкам, — ближе к трём ночи прерывает Баки; Стив как раз на середине истории об их первом провальном двойном свидании, голос уже слегка хрипит.  
— Что?  
Баки выдёргивает из дивана нитку, не встречаясь с ним взглядом:  
— Я помню. Были не только девчонки. Парни тоже.  
— Ты… — Стив замолкает, пытаясь придумать, что ещё Баки мог иметь ввиду. — Ты… с мужчинами?  
— Ага, — Баки смеётся невесело, Стив ненавидит пустоту этого смеха. — Куча таких парней ошивалась в доках, в темноте. Проще простого было найти одного из них, завести в переулок или старое здание и по-быстрому… ну, ты понимаешь.  
Стив разевает рот и тут же захлопывает его.  
— Что? — спрашивает Баки, тон его горький, почти самоуничижительный, хотя он явно старается звучать буднично. — Только не говори мне, что Капитан Америка имеет что-то против геев.  
— Нет, Господи, конечно, нет! — поспешно отрицает Стив. — Нет, я к тому… у меня никогда не было с этим проблем, ни раньше, ни тем более сейчас. Люди не должны… никто не должен скрывать, кого любит, — он неловко ищет верные слова, уставившись себе в колени. — Я просто никогда не знал, что ты… Думал, ты только по женщинам.  
Он поднимает глаза – Баки сидит как побитый, а смотрит так, будто Стив только что пнул его в живот.  
С упавшим сердцем Стив чувствует: он сделал самое худшее, что можно.  
— Что, Баки, что я сказал не так?  
— Да _ничего_ , — стонет Баки, пряча лицо в ладонях. — Господи, Роджерс. Я спать.  
— Ладно… — осторожно соглашается Стив, глядя, как Баки встаёт и убирает в бар водку. На ум приходит: — Ты ведь знаешь, что теперь это легально, да, Бак? Некоторые ещё злятся, но чёрт, мы же в Нью-Йорке – я часто вижу на улицах ребят, они держатся за руки, целуются и всё такое. И девчонки тоже. И всем плевать, — он слабо улыбается ему. — Больше нечего бояться.  
Тот глядит на него долгую минуту, замерев. А потом говорит:  
— Доброй ночи, Стив, — и ускользает в спальню, оставив Стива в одиночестве и темноте.

* * *

Следующим утром Стив приходит на кухню и видит Баки: прислонившись к барной стойке, тот крутит ножницы в руках.  
— Не смотри так, Роджерс, — замечает Баки, когда Стив застывает в дверях, — надумай я кого-нибудь убить, уж точно бы не выбрал ножницы.  
— Не смешно, — ворчит Стив. Насыпает себе миску хлопьев и устраивается напротив. — Что б там ни было, зачем они?  
Баки искоса взглядывает на него, чуть ухмыляясь, – так _знакомо_ , что у Стива сжимается сердце.  
— Я тут подумал, может, пострижёшь меня сегодня.  
— Мне длинные нравятся, — не задумываясь, отвечает Стив. — Тебе идёт.  
— Спасибо, приятель, — откликается Баки. — Но они лезут в лицо, и Нат покупает мне все эти заколочки, а я их вечно теряю в тот же день, — он вдруг усмехается, открыто и ярко: — К тому же, я знаю, ты предпочитаешь короткие.  
— Хорошо, — чавкает Стив сквозь хлопья. — Но ты уверен, что не хочешь в парикмахерскую? Не обещаю, что справлюсь как положено.  
У Баки искажается лицо.  
— Не хочу сидеть в парикмахерском кресле.  
Стив тут же сознаёт свою ошибку и хочет врезать сам себе. _Конечно_ , Баки не пойдёт к цирюльнику. В своей погоне по Европе Стив и Сэм видели приспособления, которыми стирали память Зимнему Солдату, видели кожаные кресла с тёмными пятнами мочи, видели блестящие металлические инструменты, удерживающие череп неподвижно.  
Он видит парикмахерскую глазами Баки – откинуться спиной в очередном кресле, подставить шею незнакомцу с острыми приборами…  
— Без проблем, — говорит он мягко и, поднявшись, ставит миску в раковину. — Я попробую.  
— Спасибо, Стиви, — бормочет Баки уже на пути в ванную.  
А Стив так и стоит столбом посреди кухни, широко раскрыв глаза.  
Как только Бак не называл его – Стив, Роджерс, большой парень, приятель, дружище – и ни разу _Стиви_ в этом веке. Стив не слышал это имя с 1943.  
Он сглатывает, жмурится и идёт вслед за Баки.  
Баки устроился на крышке унитаза, лицом к зеркалу, Стив навис над ним с ножницами. Сперва он в один щелчок срезает хвостик – тот безжизненно падает на пол. Дальше он действует аккуратнее, представляя прежнюю стрижку Баки. За годы Стив рисовал его достаточно, со всех сторон, тысячи раз – и помнит досконально: коротко с боков, макушка чуть длинней – так, что пряди падают на лоб, когда он не зачёсывает их назад.  
 _Пробор всегда налево_ , говорит себе Стив, пробегая по волосам расчёской. Кафель на полу усыпан тёмными нитями, они липнут к его голым ступням. Он даже не уверен, есть ли тут метла, но с этим наверняка поможет Джарвис.  
Как бы там ни было, Баки кажется спокойней обычного. Всё это время молчит, торжественно глядя на отражение Стива.  
— Ну вот, — говорит Стив, голос звучит куда мягче, чем думалось. Ворошит уже короткие волосы Баки: — Как тебе?  
— Хорошо, — отзывается тот. Поднимается – и они внезапно очень близко, в каких-то паре дюймов друг от друга. Пальцы Стива по-прежнему в его волосах, ладонь замерла на затылке, и, подчиняясь ей, Баки поднимает лицо.  
— Хорошо, — эхом вторит Стив. Видит, как Баки сглатывает, как движется горло, и до странности не в силах отвернуться. Чувствует румянец, заливающий щёки, и прикусывает губу, не зная, что сказать. Взгляд Баки скользит к его рту и тут же возвращается обратно.  
— Ты в этом лучше, чем считаешь, — тихо произносит Баки, и Стив моргает, роняя руку с тёмного затылка.  
— Думаешь, пора податься в профи? — неловко шутит он.  
— Не знаю. Может, попрактикуешься с Наташей, а там видно будет.  
— Господи, нет, — в притворном ужасе открещивается Стив. — Одно неверное движение ножниц – и я покойник.  
— Ой, да ладно, у неё к тебе слабость.  
Стив фыркает со смехом, тепло ему улыбаясь, и они стоят так близко, что Стиву слышно, как у Баки перехватывает дыхание. Стив хмурится.  
— Ох, чёрт, — выдаёт Баки, прежде чем Стив успевает что-то сказать, и встряхивает головой, — мне, похоже, пора – Коулсон сказал позвонить, Фьюри явно что-то хочет.  
— А, ага, — кивает Стив. Баки ныряет ему за спину, и лишь спустя пару секунд Стив понимает: Баки только что слинял от уборки.  
Стив вздыхает:  
— Хей, Джарвис?  
— _Да, сэр?_  
— Тут найдётся веник?

* * *

Коулсон делает всё возможное, скрывая от Стива, что Фьюри дал Баки одиночную миссию. Безуспешно.  
— О чём вы думали, мать вашу! — рычит Стив в телефон. — Послать его за отрядом Гидры, это же _ничем_ не грозит, кроме возможной провокации и срыва, и месяцы его стараний пойдут псу под хвост…  
— Я прошу тебя успокоиться, — утомлённо отзывается Фьюри.  
— Тогда я спрашиваю ещё раз, — огрызается Стив. Он меряет шагами гостиную, не замечая на диване Наташу и Сэма. — Фьюри, _какого дьявола?_  
— Барнс принял задание, — говорит тот, — он понимает риск. Он согласился. С учётом этого не вполне ясно, какое твоё дело, Капитан.  
— Это моё дело с тех пор, как это _Баки_ , — Стив делает глубокий вдох. — Почему отряд Гидры? Это может быть ловушкой, чтобы вновь захватить его…  
Фьюри вздыхает, из динамика доносится треск.  
— Это не ловушка. Это последний оставшийся у Гидры отряд. Я позаботился об остальных, и, если ты не заметил, как раз поэтому никто не явился за Барнсом. Всегда пожалуйста.  
— Спасибо, — саркастически бросает Стив, хотя он в самом деле благодарен. — Что ж вы и об этом-то не позаботились?  
— Потому что я не доверяю Барнсу, — прямо отвечает Фьюри. — И я в курсе, что вы со Старком обсуждали, как бы принять его в команду.  
Молчание Стива его выдаёт.  
— Вот о чём я думал, — продолжает Фьюри. — И вот мои соображения: если Барнс снимет отряд без психического срыва, возможно, в мозгах у него нет спускового крючка, которым можно всех нас уничтожить, — он понижает тон, говоря обманчиво спокойно. — Это тебя устраивает, Капитан?  
— А каков план, если будет психологический срыв? — требует Стив.  
— У команды добытчиков есть транквилизаторы. Мы не собираемся его истязать.  
Стив не отвечает.  
— Коулсон свяжется с тобой, когда тот закончит, — помолчав, говорит Фьюри. — И потом можешь кудахтать над ним, сколько влезет.  
Связь обрывается. Стив таращится на телефон.  
— Похоже, всё прошло неплохо, — замечает Сэм. — А теперь мы можем посмотреть кино?  
— Они мне ничего не дали, — глухо цедит Стив. — Я не могу… ни пойти за ним, ни забрать.  
Сэм глядит на него этим внимательным взглядом «я не осуждаю тебя, хотя сейчас ты определённо заслуживаешь осуждения»:  
— Может, это и хорошо. Барнс в состоянии решать за себя.  
— Он там один, — отвечает Стив. — А он не должен быть один, я должен быть рядом…  
— Стив, — повторяет Сэм. — Барнс. В состоянии. Решать. _За себя_. Как ты, и я, и все остальные. Если ты не можешь ему это позволить, может, стоит слегка притормозить?  
Стив застывает на долгое время, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, а потом падает на диван рядом с ним:  
— Прости, я только… немного волнуюсь.  
Сэм фыркает:  
— «Немного волнуешься». Господи, надеюсь, тебя не будет рядом, когда Барнс сломает ноготь.  
— Он будет в норме, Стив, — Наташа загребает горсть поп-корна из миски на коленях Сэма. — Хреново ждать, но он будет в порядке. С шансами это даже пойдёт ему на пользу.  
— К тому же, парню отчаянно нужно куда-нибудь деться от твоего взгляда грустной мамочки-медведицы, — прибавляет Сэм. — Надрать задницу Гидре звучит подходяще.  
— Я ему не _мамочка_! — шипит Стив, выслушать это враз от Фьюри и от Сэма совершенно нелепо.  
Сэм моргает:  
— Серьёзно? И это всё, что ты понял?  
— Нет, _не всё_.  
— Ладно, старик, ты не медведица, — сдаётся Сэм, вскидывая вверх руки. — А теперь мы можем включить «Анастасию», пока я не стал твоим ровесником?  
— Анастасию? — уточняет Стив.  
Наташа кивает:  
— Она исторически неверная, но очень милая.  
Стив ненавидит ждать, _ненавидит_ не знать, где Баки и в порядке ли он, но если всё, что ему остаётся, – беспомощно сидеть дома, пожалуй, он может сидеть тут вместе с Наташей и Сэмом.

* * *

На середине «Мулан» Стив слышит звонок лифта, в доли секунды подрывается на ноги и бросается к двери. Та съезжает в сторону, и на пороге спотыкается Баки, вымотанный, кажется, чуть прихрамывающий, но удивительно живой и здоровый.  
— Привет, Стиви, — устало улыбается он, — только не говори, что дожидался.  
Точно так же он говорил, поздно возвращаясь из доков, и они оба это знают. Стив осматривает его – на униформе поблёскивают капли крови, но кровь, похоже, чужая – и тщетно пытается скрыть бесконечное облегчение.  
— В следующий раз предупреди, когда надумаешь в одиночку снести Гидру, ладно? — слабо просит он, кивком увлекая Баки в гостиную. Сэм и Наташа спешно рассаживаются, освобождая место на диване.  
— Прости, — откликается Баки. — Сам знаешь, совершенно секретно.  
— Как прошло? — спрашивает Наташа.  
— Ну, под Ричмондом была база Гидры, — неприятно, хищно улыбается Баки, — теперь уже нет.  
Сэм протягивает кулак и Баки мягко бьёт его костяшками металлических пальцев. Взглядывает на экран:  
— Что смотрите?  
— «Мулан», — отвечает Стив. — Бак, а ты знал, что у Диснея уже полсотни мультфильмов?  
— Звучит как вызов, — усмехается тот.  
Наташа отпускает паузу, и Баки сворачивается у Стива под боком, устроив голову у него на плече. Он явно устал куда больше, чем делает вид, и возможно, ещё сильнее расстроен, но Стив не лезет с расспросами. Вместо этого обхватывает Баки за плечи и тянет к себе, устраивая обоих удобней и занимая почти весь диван. (Не то чтобы Сэм с Наташей возражали).  
Стив начинает дремать, когда Шанг со товарищи бросают Мулан на снежных склонах, оставив ей в помощь её же коня и гиперактивного крошку дракона. Волосы Баки щекочут ему челюсть, и по правде, от Баки немного несёт – потом, кровью и ещё чем-то странным, болотным – но Стив об этом не слишком задумывается: ему всегда нравилось держать Баки в объятиях, такого тёплого, крепкого, ведь это значит, что Бак в безопасности и сейчас рядом с ним – так, как всегда и должно быть.  
Это обрушивается чёртовой тонной булыжников.  
Распахнув глаза, Стив втягивает воздух, и Баки недовольно мычит ему в шею. Стив рассеянно обнимает его покрепче, стараясь скрыть, что сам он, как сказала бы Дарси Льюис, только что _вконец охренел_.  
В один миг Стив сознаёт, что любит Баки. _Любит_ Баки, любит каждую глупость в нём, всем своим существом. Любит сильно до боли, жарко, остро и непрерывно, словно горящая звезда поселилась и жжёт между лёгких.  
Он сглатывает тяжело, пытается смотреть фильм, но всё, о чём в ужасе думает – как внезапно целая жизнь его обрела совершенно иной смысл. Обрывки памяти летят перед глазами: Баки смеётся, запрокинув голову, Баки шепчет тихонько в темноте, притягивает Стива к груди, обнимает его, когда он, ещё костлявый и мелкий, трясётся от холода, и всё его бесконечное тепло, и аромат бриолина в его волосах перед свиданием, линия челюсти и скул, яркий взгляд серо-голубых глаз.  
 _Господи боже, Роджерс_ , думает Стив и отказывается признать, что внутренний голос звучит до чёрта похоже на Баки.  
Он едва следит за оставшимися минутами ленты и чуть не вздрагивает, когда Баки громко зевает на титрах:  
— Боже, мне нужен душ.  
— Да уж, чувак, ты воняешь, — отзывается Сэм. — Мы все тактично молчали.  
Баки показывает ему средний палец и, поднявшись, потягивается. Стив, стиснув челюсти, таращится на кофейный столик.  
— Ну, ночи, — прощается Баки и уходит в спальню. Наташа тянется включить лампу, и Стив щурится от резкого света, подозревая, что лицо у него горит.  
— Оу, — Сэм всматривается в него, — ты в порядке?  
Стив кивает слишком быстро, ещё гуще краснея. Встаёт и уносит на кухню миску из-под поп-корна, сомневаясь, что способен говорить.  
— Ух ты, да неужели, — доносится до него шёпот Сэма. — Не прошло и ста лет.  
Судя по болезненному воплю секунду спустя, Наташа двинула ему локтем под рёбра.  
Стив прячется в собственной спальне и не спит до утра.

* * *

Грядёт 2014, Стиву одновременно двадцать шесть и девяносто пять, и весь он, до последней упрямой частички, влюблён в Баки Барнса.  
И это ничего не меняет.

* * *

Уж конечно, пару недель спустя Фьюри перехватывает данные о предстоящей массовой атаке, и человечество снова в опасности. Никакого покоя.  
Последняя битва за Нью-Йорк идёт против армии склизких инопланетных существ – никто понятия не имеет, как они называются, они будто сошли со страниц древнего журнала фантастики: зелёные, покрытые едким илом, с гнилыми, вязкими туловищами.  
Сказать по правде, никто из Мстителей не принимает их всерьёз – скользкие монстры прекрасно горят. Достаточно одной ракеты Железного Человека или огненной стрелы Клинта, чтобы снести целую шеренгу, и, взрываясь, та издаёт смешные звуки. Наташа так и вовсе развлекается.  
В свежем ноябрьском воздухе Стив бежит по Пятой авеню, всячески препятствуя гадостным тварям громить бутик Армани, а Тони и Роуди препираются по радиосвязи, кто из них устроил больший взрыв. Сэм парит где-то над головой, снимая пришельцев с высоты вместе с Клинтом и Баки.  
Да, Баки. Стив несказанно рад, что Баки снова за спиной, на шесть часов, и в то же время как всегда волнуется. Но так он волновался на войне, где Баки был лучшим американским снайпером и вечной вражеской мишенью; совсем иначе он волновался, когда Бак впервые вырвался из Гидры.  
Стив огибает перевёрнутое такси, прикидывая, как долго придётся отскребать от щита эту зелёную мерзость, и в тот же миг Баки, спрыгивая со стеклянной крыши Apple, разряжает обойму в плотный ряд врага.  
Жёстко приземлившись, чумазый и сияющий от адреналина, Баки ловит его взгляд:  
— Пришельцы, Стив, _пришельцы!_  
— Добро пожаловать в мой мир, — Стив швыряет щит, прорезая насквозь вроде-бы-шею противника (на самом деле, довольно трудно сказать – они какие-то шарообразные).  
Они сражаются плечом к плечу, кружась и ныряя бок о бок, будто в странном, безжалостном танце. Баки дерётся как Зимний Солдат, чистая, грубая сила, протез сияет в бледном зимнем солнце. Стив упирается в землю, подпуская противников ближе, и бьёт кулаком и щитом в их осклизлую плоть. Он не знает, как долго они с Баки воюют, время ускользает в бою, но наконец поток пришельцев слабеет.  
— Как у вас? — рычит Стив в динамик, переводя дух. Слышит в ответ пять вариантов «грязно, но отлично», и Тор прибавляет:  
— Бэннер не может говорить за себя, но он неудержимая сила, Капитан!  
— Спасибо! — отзывается Стив, и вклинивается Тони:  
— Нам надо установить традицию победной шаурмы.  
И Роуди:  
— А ещё говоришь, что не подвержен ностальгии, с ума сойти…  
А дальше всё происходит слишком быстро.  
Стив оборачивается к Баки спросить насчёт шаурмы, и пришелец возникает из _ниоткуда_. Он выглядит иначе – не шар, а скорее гигантский скорпион, весь из сегментов, блестящий и жёсткий, с острым свирепым хвостом.  
В двенадцать лет у Стива был период, когда он увлекался насекомыми. Изрисовал целый альбом набросками жуков и бабочек, сверяясь с огромной библиотечной книгой «Энциклопедия насекомых и паукообразных». Баки беспрестанно поддразнивал его, но Стив был зачарован – всё это разнообразие видов имело собственные крошечные, процветающие культуры.  
За секунду до того, как скорпион вскидывает хвост, Стив вспоминает главу о пчелиных колониях. Там говорилось: каждая из пчёл, все эти тысячи рабочих и трутней, проводят жизнь на службе у пчелиной матки, задача которой откладка яиц. Весь улей могли пустить в расход, но матку защищали яростно.  
Стив во все глаза глядит на пришельца-скорпиона, на зелёный яд, сочащийся с кончика хвоста, и думает: вдруг они вышли на матку?  
Хвост рывком опускается, целясь прямиком Баки в спину, пока тот бьётся с последними монстрами-трутнями, и нет времени на окрик, и щит застрял в одном из скользких туловищ в десяти шагах…  
И Стив бросается вперёд.

* * *

Скорпионий хвост прошивает ему живот, выходя со спины.  
Больно только секунду. А потом по телу растекается яд, холодный и сковывающий, и Стив падает на колени.

* * *

Слабо, сквозь серый туман в голове, доносятся крики команды. Тони взрывает инопланетную матку, раздаётся палёный смрад, но Стив уже знает: слишком поздно.  
Всё расплывается. Он клонится вперёд.  
Его вдруг ловят крепкие руки, кто-то подставляет плечо, помогая держаться ровно. Стив моргает пару раз и едва различает Баки, его бледное, испуганное лицо прямо перед собой. Они стоят на коленях среди обломков, и трупов пришельцев, и тлеющих останков чудовища.  
— _Стив_ , — задыхается Баки, — Стив, Господи, чёртов идиот, о чём ты думал…  
Стив пытается ответить, но ничего не выходит.  
— О Господи, боже мой, ладно, ты только держись, — частит Баки, тут же орёт, — СТАРК, УИЛСОН, _НА ПОМОЩЬ_ , СТИВ РАНЕН, — и снова шепчет, притягивая Стива к груди, — Стиви, всё хорошо, ты только дыши, всё будет хорошо…  
— Я не болен, — неразборчиво сипит Стив, — не простужен.  
Баки вздыхает будто всхлипывает, вот только Баки никогда не плачет, даже ночью, с криком очнувшись от кошмара. Стив чувствует его ладонь на животе, едва коснувшуюся раны, и Баки ещё крепче обнимает его за плечи.  
Стив заставляет себя открыть глаза, не помня, когда и закрыл их, и вглядывается ему в лицо. Глаза Баки распахнуты, в них страх, он весь в грязи и чуточку в зелёной слизи, и всё равно он – как всегда – самое поразительное, самое чудесное, что Стив когда-либо видел.  
— …нормально, Бак, — шепчет он, слабо улыбаясь в подтверждение, — всё нормально.  
— _Нет!_ — яростно рычит Баки, — нет, Стив, нет, не отключайся, смотри на меня, _не смей засыпать_ …  
И тут Стив понимает, каково это – умирать по-настоящему. Он думал, что знает, все те дни, что болел, и в тот раз, когда проваливался под лёд, запертый в кабине истребителя Шмидта, и после, когда навзничь летел с хэликериера, но сейчас всё иначе. И он на пороге смерти. Его жизнь кровью проливается на асфальт, в то время как инопланетный яд бежит по венам.  
Он знает, он должен испытывать что-то, возможно, праведный гнев, но мозг отказывается работать как следует.  
Всё, что он ощущает сейчас, – смутное чувство тоски. Вот он, в крепких объятиях Баки, и он до чёрта влюблён в него, так сильно, что и не смог бы объяснить весь этот неимоверный жар и боль, а Баки теперь никогда не узнает.  
Стив быстро тает, но тут собирается, стягивает последние силы. _Всё, что осталось, Роджерс, ну же, давай._  
Он тянется вверх и прижимается ртом ко рту Баки, улавливая на губах брызги крови.  
Когда он отстраняется, Баки смотрит на него в чистом, нескончаемом ужасе, но Стив уже слишком далёк от волнения – отказ теперь мало что значит. Он просто хотел, чтобы Баки _узнал_.  
— Прости, — бормочет он и, сдавшись, роняет голову, прикрывая глаза. — Я должен был, Бак, один раз. Прости меня.  
— _Стив_ , — и у Баки ломается голос, — пожалуйста, Стиви, нет, _нет_ , — Баки что-то кричит остальным, зовёт его снова и снова, но Стив ускользает в мягкую, горячую темноту.

* * *

Первое, что он слышит, – писк.  
Стив медленно открывает глаза, смаргивает туман в голове. Как он и думал – пищит кардиограф, как метроном отсчитывая удары его сердца.  
Но почему он подключен к кардиографу?  
Почему он в госпитале?  
Он пытается пошевелиться, но тут же замирает, шипя от боли. По ощущениям живот словно продырявил Халк, а потом ещё добавил пять-шесть выстрелов вдогонку.  
— Хей, кэп, — раздаётся знакомый голос справа.  
Стив аккуратно поворачивает голову, стараясь сохранить тело неподвижно. Сэм сидит у кровати, наблюдая за ним.  
— Ну и напугал ты нас, — замечает он. — Как самочувствие?  
— Шикарус, — отзывается Стив, ещё одно современное словечко, доставшееся от Дарси. — Что… произошло?  
— Ну, ты помнишь пришельцев?  
Стив хмурится, концентрируясь, – и враз всё вспоминает. Давится вдохом, распахнув глаза:  
— Как наши?.. Как Баки?  
— Все в норме, — отвечает Сэм. — Похоже, только Капитан Америка получил серьёзное ранение, в основном потому, что Капитан Америка самоотверженный идиот.  
— Времени не было. Оно чуть не убило Баки.  
— Кстати об этом, — потянувшись, Сэм жмёт кнопку подачи обезболивающих, — твой парень Барнс не слишком тобой доволен.  
Стив морщится, даже слыша, как морфин, растекаясь по венам, притупляет боль в животе.  
— Уж наверно.  
— Ага, — Сэм глядит в упор. — Видишь ли, Барнс решил, что любовь всей его жизни обо всём догадалась аккурат перед смертью. Так что да. Он весьма расстроен, — Сэм чуть ухмыляется. — Старк сказал, ты должен ему десять штук на восстановление Башни, и лучше бы тебе заплатить.  
— Старк может засунуть их туда, где не светит солнце, — бормочет Стив, что даёт ожидаемый эффект: тряхнув головой, Сэм насмешливо фыркает.  
Веки тяжелеют, Стив чувствует, как его снова клонит в сон. Ему хочется спросить Сэма о его словах – о том, что Стив любовь всей жизни Баки, ведь всё иначе, всё с точностью наоборот – но он так устал.  
— Рад, что ты в порядке, Роджерс, — мягко говорит Сэм, и Стив улыбается, отключаясь.

* * *

Неделей позже Наташа отвозит его домой, ведь даже несмотря на супергеройское лечение, живот болит как сука, и ему нельзя сильно напрягаться до тех пор, пока он не получит разрешение от врачей. Всю дорогу к Башне Старка они слушают «Florence & The Machine». Наташа подпевает.  
— Он на вашем этаже, — говорит она, когда они выходят из машины. — Тебе надо бы разобраться.  
— Да уж, — Стив замирает у сканера сетчатки глаз.  
 _— Добро пожаловать, Капитан Роджерс_ , — приветствует Джарвис. — _Рад видеть вас в добром здравии._  
— Спасибо, Джарвис, — откликается он, шагая в лифт. Он пытается успокоиться, тревога подрагивает в горле. Почти всё, что случилось после удара скорпиона-пришельца, вспоминается очень размыто, но он отчётливо помнит, как поцеловал лучшего друга.  
Стив едва не заламывает руки, как мама. Боже мой.  
Двери лифта расходятся, и первое, что замечает Стив, – кольцо пулевых отверстий в стене гостиной. Второе, что видит, – Баки, сидит за кухонным столом, как всегда.  
Мельком оглядывает Стива, но выражение лица не меняется.  
Стив неуклюже указывает на пулевые дыры:  
— Ну… кажется, это Старк подразумевал под ущербом.  
— Частично, — отзывается Баки, но не продолжает.  
Стив замер в неловкости, совершенно не зная, что со всем этим делать.  
Наконец Баки поднимает глаза, и Стив потрясённо сознаёт: тот просто в бешенстве.  
— Если ты ещё раз сделаешь что-то подобное, — тихо, убийственно ровно произносит Баки, — я уйду. Ты меня больше не увидишь.  
Желудок Стива превращается в лёд.  
— Что?  
Баки по-прежнему сверлит его взглядом:  
— Лучше бы я ушёл и вообще не возвращался, чем смотреть, как ты умираешь за меня. Ты хоть понимаешь это?  
— Баки, я…  
— Нет, — его лицо меняется на миг, старый страх затопляет глаза, — нет, Стив. Если, пока я рядом, ты будешь лезть за меня под пули, и не думать о себе, я ухожу. Я… я не могу так жить, понимаешь? Я _не могу_.  
Стив молчит долгое мгновение. А потом говорит:  
— Прости меня, Бак. Не стану ничего обещать.  
— _Почему?_ — требует Баки, и голос его совсем юный, и горький, и ломаный.  
— Я должен защищать тебя.  
Баки смеётся, невесело, резко:  
— Нет, не должен.  
— Должен.  
— Господи, Стив, ты не…  
— _Должен!_ — обрывает Стив громче, чем собирался, и Баки захлопывает рот. — Должен, Баки, и не потому, что я Капитан Америка, и не потому, что ты не справишься сам, я знаю, ты справишься, просто… это же чистый эгоизм, неужели не видно? Я чёртов эгоист по отношению к тебе, и всегда был.  
Баки нахмуривается:  
— О чём ты?  
Стив судорожно вдыхает, запускает пятерню в волосы:  
— Ты самый дорогой для меня человек, все наши жизни, — подняв взгляд, всматривается в его ошеломлённое лицо. — Господи, Бак, ты должен понять. Это _ты_. Это всегда был ты, и _всегда будешь ты_.  
— Но… ты любил Пэгги Картер, — хрипло говорит Баки. — И Нат сказала, ты ходил на свидание с Кэрри из отдела разработок.  
— И поцеловал тебя, — продолжает Стив; по правде он в ужасе, но отступать не в его правилах. — Думал, что умру, и решился. Всего один раз.  
Баки, похоже, потерял дар речи.  
Стив вздыхает:  
— Да, я мог взять в жёны Пэгги. Но всё, что я видел в ней, я видел и в тебе, — он замолкает, сводит брови. — И кстати, для сведенья, Кэрри из разработок я не слишком понравился.  
— Ты это серьёзно… — произносит Баки.  
Стив кивает.  
— Я всё ещё адски на тебя зол, — уведомляет он.  
Стив снова кивает и шагает чуть ближе, в груди мерцает надежда. Он опускается на колени меж разведённых ног Баки, точно как тогда, в тёмной спальне несколько месяцев назад. Баки следит за ним огромными глазами.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, — повторяет Стив мягко, — ты знаешь, как сильно.  
Секунда тишины и…  
— О Господи, — выдыхает Баки, — Господи, Стив, _иди сюда_ , — и он склоняется вниз, а Стив тянется вверх, обхватывая лицо Баки ладонями.  
Баки вцепляется ему в рубашку, жмётся к нему, и на мгновение они так замирают, держась друг за друга, дыша одним воздухом, но Баки подталкивает нос Стива своим, и Стив поднимает лицо и прижимается ртом к его рту, крепко и целенаправленно.  
Баки сдавленно стонет ему в рот, пальцами сминая рубашку, и отвечает немедленно; его губы касаются губ упоительно хорошо, и кажется, ему не достаёт практики – ещё бы, им обоим не достаёт – но Баки издаёт тихие, мягкие звуки, целует жёстко, почти отчаянно, и хватает воздух, когда Стив прикусывает ему нижнюю губу. Стив проскальзывает языком ему в рот, слизывая его тепло, и никак не уложит в голове: он _целует_ Баки, целует _Баки_ – и он улыбается в поцелуй, и Баки урчит, отвечая улыбкой. Он получает столько же, сколько и отдаёт, зарывается пальцами Стиву в волосы, обхватывает рукой подбородок и ведёт металлическим пальцем вдоль челюсти, пока Стив не открывается ему ещё больше.  
Спустя несколько лихорадочных минут Стив отстраняется, задыхаясь.  
— Нет, нет, хей, — мурлычет Баки, не открывая глаз, его щёки пылают, — вернись и поцелуй меня, Стиви, я ждал слишком долго…  
— Господи, Баки, — Стив почти смеётся, не может удержать смех, и снова вскидывается и целует его, ещё и ещё, быстрыми, лёгкими поцелуями, большим пальцем гладит Баки скулу. А потом останавливается, наконец осознавая слова.  
— Погоди, — переспрашивает Стив, — как долго?  
— Как долго что? — рассеянно вторит Баки; он весь сияет, губы алые и зацелованные, глаза горят той самой теплотой, с которой он всю жизнь глядел на Стива и… _вот чёрт!.._  
— Как долго ты ждал?  
Баки отводит глаза:  
— Да неважно, забудь об этом.  
— Нет, скажи, — внезапно Стиву нужно знать ответ. Он прижимается ближе, одной рукой обхватывая его бедро, другой обнимая за шею.  
— Стив…  
— Бак…  
— Да _не знаю_! — выпаливает Баки отчаянно, и не смотрит в глаза, и Стив тут же жалеет, что настаивал. — Господи, я даже… _всегда_ , ладно? С тех пор, как мы были детьми, мне тогда ещё и девчонки не нравились. Я даже не знал, что это значит, просто знал, что… — он обрывается, прикусив губу.  
— Прости меня, — тихо просит Стив. — Прости, что не понимал так долго, — ждёт, пока Баки снова обернётся к нему, и продолжает с печальной улыбкой: — Даже мой лучший друг считает меня сложным на подъём в таких делах.  
Баки посмеивается:  
— Ты никогда не умел разговаривать с девушками.  
— И всё ещё не умею. Наверно поэтому Кэрри из разработки сказала, что я оставил её равнодушной.  
— Кэрри из разработки не распознала бы чудо, даже танцуй оно голым у неё в гостиной.  
— Ты прав, — со всей серьёзностью соглашается Стив. — Пожалуй, стоило так и поступить.  
Баки фыркает, совсем непристойно, и Стиву приходится поцеловать его за это. Они проводят так ещё пару минут, неторопливо целуя, изучая друг друга, и теперь Баки отрывается первым, вжимается лбом ему в лоб.  
— Уверен, точно? — спрашивает он.  
— Да, — отвечает Стив, — я весь твой, Бак.  
Баки улыбается широко и чарующе, морщинки собираются у глаз.  
— Господи, Роджерс, я этого не заслуживаю. И я уже твой, всегда был.  
Стив нахмуривается:  
— Во мне нет ничего, что бы ты не заслуживал.  
Баки не отвечает, и Стив снова целует его, в губы, и в щёку, и ниже вдоль шеи.  
— Ты заслуживаешь, придурок, заслуживаешь всё, что только есть, — бормочет он, задевая губами кожу, и Баки откидывается в кресле, подставляя шею с тихим вдохом.  
— Я хочу касаться тебя везде, — шепчет он, глаза его закрыты, и Стив вспыхивает до кончиков ушей.  
— Мой живот, — говорит он виновато, — мне запрещены… физические нагрузки.  
Баки стонет:  
— И долго?  
— С неделю?  
— Ты меня убиваешь, приятель, — но сам улыбается. — Ладно, идём, займёмся тем, что тебя не напряжёт, — поднявшись, мягко увлекает Стива за собой в гостиную. — Вот, садись на диван.  
— Баки, что?..  
— Просто доверься мне, — отвечает Баки, и Стив повинуется. Но когда тот опускается на колени у него между ног и тянется к ширинке, Стив роняет челюсть. Баки предупреждающе вскидывает руку: — Неа, так будет.  
— Ты не обязан…  
— Стив, — Баки мрачно глядит в упор, — я ждал этого восемьдесят лет.  
Стив со щелчком захлопывает рот.  
— Как я и думал, — самодовольно тянет Баки и обхватывает его через джинсы, Стив давится воздухом – ухмылка Баки становится шире. Он раскрывает пуговицу: — Чёртовы хаки, Стив, ты не обязан одеваться на свой возраст, — расстёгивает молнию и тёплыми живыми пальцами прослеживает член по всей длине, ухмыляясь, когда тот дёргается от касания.  
— Чёрт, а ты уже готов, верно, — мурлычет Баки, легко удерживая Стива через ткань, — охрененно твёрдый, Стиви, чёрт возьми…  
— Хорош подлизываться и прикоснись уже ко мне, пока нам не стукнуло девяносто шесть, — безголосо шепчет Стив, подозревая, что за это Баки будет дразнить его до потери пульса – после, но сейчас Баки только смеётся, и стаскивает боксёры, и наконец обхватывает член Стива горячей рукой.  
Стив не в состоянии сдержать стон. Баки оглаживает его раз, другой, третий, уверенно и крепко, а потом без предупреждения склоняется и берёт его в рот, и Стив видит _звёзды_. Рот у Баки тёплый, влажный, он обхватывает и мучительно медленно движется вверх и вниз; левой рукой Баки придерживает основание члена, правой – играет с яичками, и всё, что остаётся Стиву – откинуться назад и смотреть, и попытаться не сойти с ума от зрелища. Язык Баки порхает над головкой, Стив снова стонет, и потянувшись, запускает пальцы в короткие волосы Баки. Тот соскальзывает с члена и открытым ртом прижимается к внутренней стороне бедра, лижет от корня до головки и снова забирает глубоко в себя, и Стив что-то бессвязно лепечет, в основном его имя, и стискивает пальцы в волосах, не в силах отвести взгляд.  
Он тянет Баки за волосы спустя пару минут, но тот лишь кратко кивает, и Стив кончает очень жёстко, стараясь не толкнуться внутрь. Баки не отстраняется всё это время, горло работает, пока он глотает, а затем выпускает его, вздохнув довольно и тихо, и вытирает рот правой рукой.  
Он ухмыляется Стиву, губы у него красные, _непристойные_. Стив немедленно дёргает Баки наверх, себе на колени, игнорируя острую вспышку в забинтованном животе, целует грязно и жёстко, пробуя собственный вкус у Баки на языке, и забирается ему в штаны, оборачивает пальцы вокруг члена и приводит к разрядке, пока тот стонет ему в рот, подрагивая бёдрами.  
Баки кончает ему в руку и оседает сверху, задыхаясь ему в шею. Стив целует его макушку.  
Пару минут оба пытаются перевести дух, затем Баки говорит:  
— Вот уж не думал, что ты такой разговорчивый.  
— Похоже, тебе предстоит многое обо мне узнать, — отзывается Стив.  
— Похоже, — сместившись, не забыв про живот, Баки ложится на Стиве удобней, и улыбается ему, и выглядит до смешного счастливым, волосы встрёпаны, рот всё так же горит, и Стив притягивает его ближе, получше устраивая обоих.  
Если он и шепчет что-то Баки на ухо, это останется между ними.

* * *

_эпилог_

* * *

— Мне всё это не нравится, — ноет Стив.  
— Прости, — откликается Тони, — мне позвонить в службу утешения? Уж поверь, как бы тебя не воротило с этого, меня воротит ещё больше.  
Стив вздыхает, разглаживая край дурацкого чёрного костюма. Возможно, худшая часть жизни Мстителя – ну, кроме регулярных побоев суперзлом – это необходимость посещать светские мероприятия милостью Тони Старка (точнее, милостью Коулсона и Пеппер, которые и заставляют Тони устраивать эти приёмы).  
Сэм пробирается к нему с бокалом шампанского:  
— Йоу. Наташу видел?  
— Уверен, она сбежала через чёрный ход час тому назад, — жалуется Стив.  
— Она грязный предатель и её нужно гнушаться, — говорит Сэм. Стив согласно кивает. — А где твой парень?  
— Не знаю. Собирался пойти поискать, он не любит толпы.  
— И всё же он чертовски хорош в этом деле, — Баки возникает у них за спиной, — и определённо заслуживает награды, — глядя на Стива, поднимает брови, — и кстати, у него есть парочка отличных идей.  
Стив _крайне_ заинтересован в этом разговоре, особенно потому что на Баки костюм. А Стив становится немножко сам не свой, когда Баки в костюме.  
— Чувак, завязывай говорить в третьем лице, меня это пугает, — ворчит Сэм, и Стив возвращается в реальность. Баки корчит рожу и, выдернув шампанское у Сэма из рук, делает длинный глоток.  
Сэм тычет в них пальцем:  
— Вы оба здоровенные и жуткие, — и закатив глаза, удаляется, предположительно, вслед за Наташей.  
Баки оборачивается к Стиву:  
— Сколько нам тут ещё торчать?  
— Полчаса, — отвечает Стив. — Коулсон сказал, мы можем уйти в десять. Хей, потанцуем?  
— Что?  
— Хочешь потанцевать со мной? — повторяет Стив, глядя прямо перед собой. Он чувствует: Баки наблюдает за ним, – но не оглядывается.  
— Ага, ладно, — соглашается Баки, и Стив слегка расслабляется. — Вот только ты уверен, что поспеешь за мной?  
— Чтоб тебя, Барнс, — отзывается Стив лишь потому, что Баки любит, когда он ругается. — Я отлично танцую.  
Баки фыркает с намёком, как сильно в этом сомневается – и абсолютно прав, пусть даже Стив никогда этого не признает – и следует за Стивом на танцпол. Песня превращается во что-то медленное и приятное, и Баки автоматически начинает вести – одна рука на талии Стива, металлические пальцы другой переплелись с его пальцами.  
Они сохраняют расстояние в несколько дюймов, хотя никого здесь не заботит пара танцующих мужчин. Стив знает, Баки до сих пор нервничает из-за этого, и никогда не держит его за руку и не целует прилюдно. Но это ничего. Когда они одни, Баки обычно не спускает с него рук.  
Говорит, у него теперь много времени наверстать упущенное. Стив полностью согласен.  
Они танцуют неспешными кругами под песню о дружеском плече, беспрестанно встречаясь глазами и глупо ухмыляясь друг другу, и Стив знает, что покраснел, но кажется, Баки тоже, чуть-чуть.  
Стив притягивает его ещё ближе и не может не думать: сейчас 2014 год, им обоим двадцать семь и девяносто шесть, и каким-то чудом Баки по-прежнему рядом. Они расстались и встретились вновь через десятки лет боли, смерти и льда, и вот они, пара мальчишек из Бруклина 1930х, танцуют вместе на людях спустя восемьдесят лет. По-прежнему живые, невероятно юные.  
Они вернутся домой, уснут в одной постели, поцелуют друг друга перед сном, и когда Стив проснётся завтра утром, Баки будет под боком, обнимая его, перетянув на себя все одеяла.  
Стив крепче сжимает руку Баки и думает: _до конца, до конца, до конца_. 


End file.
